The Love of Enemies
by Lovely Lily
Summary: This is a L/J, love/hate fic. This is the first fic I ever wrote, and I won't be updating anytime soon. My fic Calla Lily is my main focus right now. Sorry I can't multitask. But Calla Lily is a much better story!


I didn't like some like some things about this chapter the first time, so I revised it. I have also nearly finished chapter two so I will be posting it soon.  
This is my first fanfiction so be nice. I personally think its going good but I won' t add more chapters unless I get some reviews! Constructive Criticism, and plot suggestions are greatly encouraged, but no flames please unless you think it's absolutely necessary. And I would like to apologize ahead of time for my horrible spelling.   
I'm sure you have all heard this before: Almost everything in this story belongs to the great J.K. Rowling (except my stuff).  
Oh, and thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed my story last time!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - The deformed Blob butt  
  
Lily Evans was sitting under the cool shade of a tree in her front yard watching the occasional cars pass. She was thinking about what her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be like.   
  
I miss Remus and Sirius. I wonder if James received my howler? I hope he enjoyed it.   
  
Another thing she missed was Quidditch. Since her family was muggle she couldn't practice her flying. Lily had been the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since her second year at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor team had won the Quidditch cup 4 years in a row. The only problem with the Gryffindor Quidditch team was James was on it, though he was actually a very good chaser.   
  
"Lily, sweetie, we have to leave now if you want to make it to Diagonally on time."  
  
'"O.K. mom. Oh! Did you remember to owl in a reservation for me and Kat at the leaky Cauldron."   
  
"Yes, I remembered. I owled it yesterday."   
*******************************************************************  
45 minutes later  
  
"Hey lets go to Flourish and Blotts, I told Lily we'd meet her there." Remus said  
  
"Yeah O.K. but then we have to go get something to eat, I 'm starving!" Sirius begged.  
  
" Your always hungry Sirius!" Remus and James said in Unison.  
  
"I'd hate to be your mother, " Remus added, "With your eating habits it's a miracle you can afford clothes!"  
  
"Ha ha." Sirius said with false enthusiasm, "Now lets go find Lils."   
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were all going into their fifth year at Hogwarts, and were all very attractive and in James' and Sirius' case popular with the girls. Remus, though he was very cute, was more into getting his homework done than going out with girls.   
  
"Hey guys!" called Lily when James, Sirius, and Remus entered Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Hey, Lils!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Hi Lily" Said Remus.  
  
"Potter"   
  
"Evans"  
  
"Well guys we better head over to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, I'm meeting Kat there, and I can tell Sirius is hungry."  
  
"Whoa she's psychic!" Sirius said as he bounded off toward the ice cream parlor.  
  
The four of them made their way through Diagon Alley pushing past the many Hogwarts students, busy with last minute shopping.   
Florean Fortescue's was full of chatting Hogwarts students as well, but it only took Lily a second to spot Kat's brilliant purply-pink hair. She noticed them and waved. She was sitting at a small out door table on the patio. The four of them quickly joined Kat and ordered five strawberry shortcakes, five Buterbeers, and an extra chocolate Sunday for Sirius.   
  
"Hey Kat, how's it goin?" Lily asked.  
  
"Mmmm, dis is willy good... you gonna eat that?" Sirius said through a mouth full of food.  
  
" Yes I gonna eat it, just because I take breaths between bites doesn't mean I won't be eating it." Remus said rather irritated.  
  
"Well, how have your summer's gone?" Kat asked.  
  
"Terrible. Petunia brought her boyfriend over to the house and introduced him to the family. He weighed about 400 pounds, and he had purple face. He reminds me a lot of the Knight bus." Lily said.  
  
" You poor thing, I would have owled you or called you but I was so busy with Homework and stuff. I also was forced to go to a big family reunion."  
  
"What about you guys?" Kat asked.  
  
"Well, we pulled a few pranks, practiced our flying and sent Snape some howlers." James said casually.  
  
"So James, tell me. How many girlfriends do you plan on having this year?" Lily said sarcastically and rather out of the blue.  
  
"Lily, don't start." Kat begged.  
  
"Well Lily, since you asked I'll say somewhere around 20."  
  
"Cutting back, are we James?"  
  
"Lily, don't start trouble." Kat said impatiently.  
  
"Shut up Evans, you didn't even have a boyfriend last year!"  
  
"That's because I'm waiting for the right person, and because I enjoy my freedom, and because I'm not shallow like SOMEONE, and goes out with someone just because they've got a nice butt!"  
  
"Here we go again." Remus buried his head in his hands.   
  
"Yeah, well... at least... I ... at least I have a butt!"  
  
"You call that a butt?!! Why don't you put your head between your knees and check out that nasty deformed blob, you have the nerve to call a but!!"  
  
"Alright Lil' that's enough." Kat said as she tried to calm Lily down.  
  
"Hey, she's cute when she's mad, maybe James should put her on his list of 20!" Sirius said in a loud whisper to Remus.  
  
"Shut up." Lily and James said in unison.  
  
"Yup- She- loves- him! -Did- you- hear- her- describe his- butt- in such- detail! Remus said in between laughes.  
  
"Hey, do you think this would be a good time to tell them we also have a reservation at the Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius laughed.  
  
" You do!" Kat said with surprise.  
  
"Yup!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Oh, goody." Lily said very monotone.  
  
James grinned, "You better sleep with one eye open, Evans."   
Lily glared.   
  
Kat rolled her eyes, "Is irritating each other you two's only goal in life?"  
  
James nodded enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
A few hours later the five were playing games chatting and snacking in the boys room in the Leaky cauldron. They ate entirely too much, were way too hyper, and got up in the morning a bit too late.   
The next morning people were rushing this way and that half dressed, half packed, half awake, like chickens with their heads cut off.   
  
"My Shirt! Where! I can't find it! Ahhhh!"  
  
"Anyone seen my hairbrush"  
  
"Remus! Are you almost done in the shower!"  
  
"What should I where?"  
  
"Whose shirt is this?"  
  
Thirty minutes later all five of them scramble out of the leaky cauldron and on to the Knight's Bus, which delivered them safely to Kings Cross Station.   
Lily, Kat, Sirius, Remus, and James found their usual compartment near the back of the Hogwarts Express.   
  
"I'm tired. " Kat complained as she found a place for her trunk and owl cage.  
  
"Not me." Sirius replied cheerfully  
  
"So who's up for a game of exploding snaps?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am! But be prepared to lose!" Lily replied.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm gonna fry you!"  
  
Ten minutes later they heard some giggling and the compartment door slid open. Three girls stood in the doorway; one had shoulder length blonde hair, and the two others had light brown hair, and all of them were wearing mini skirts and too much make-up.  
  
"Hi James. The other compartments were full, mind if we join you guys?" Said the blonde.  
  
"Yes." Lily muttered.  
  
James kicked her.  
  
"No not at all Erin, come in." James said.  
  
"Thanks, you're a doll." Erin said sweetly, taking a seat across from James. Melissa and Jackie (Erin's friends) took a seat next to Sirius, and practical smashed Kat against the window.  
  
(Oh, by the way Kat looks like Max, from Batman Beyond. If you haven't seen her, she has very short purplish hair.)  
  
"So Erin, I hear there's an opening for keeper on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. You should try out." James said.  
  
"James just wants to see Erin change in the locker room-" Lily muttered, than received another kick from James.  
  
" I just thought you'd make a good keeper." James said very pointedly.  
  
" Well, the sun damages my hair, but I might try out, for you."   
  
"He, he, he." Kat couldn't help giggling.  
  
For most of the trip Erin, Jackie, and Melissa, spent talking who was going with who to the spring ball with who (even though it was around ten months away).  
  
"So like, Kit-"  
  
"Its Kat." Kat replied with clenched teeth  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you, why do you have purple hair? And purple is not really your color. You really should go with more of a natural color."  
  
"Well, first of all I have purple hair because I like it, and I don't give a da** (fill in the blanks) what you think." Kat replied smoothly, then grinned at Erin and her posse's disgusted faces.  
  
James looked shocked, Sirius grinned widely, and Remus and Lily looked proud.   
  
"Kat dear, I think we need to go get changed into robes, we are almost to Hogwarts." Lily said quickly and dragged Kat out of the room.  
  
Once outside the compartment  
  
"Did you see her face?!" Lily laughed.  
  
"I like my purple hair, thank-you very much."   
  
When they got back to the compartment conversations had begun again but when they sat down Erin shot them a piercing glance.  
  
Not long after the train lurched to a stop and (of course) Erin flew into James' lap.  
  
"Are you alright Erin?" James asked  
  
"He, he, he, I'm fine."  
  
Lily looked angrily over her shoulder then left the compartment.   
  
*******************************************************************  
Back at Hogwarts   
  
"It sure is good to be back, isn't it?" Remus said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Sirius.  
  
" Sure is." Kat replied, just as cheerfully.  
  
"Look professor Quinn is passing out schedules." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Not potions with Slytherin, not potions with Slytherin, not potions with Slytherin..." James began to chant.  
  
"NOOO!" Sirius cried.  
" Double potions with Slitherin!" Kat yelped.  
  
"James is a Jinx," Lily mumbled.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ok I know that chapter was fairly short but if I get some reviews I will make them Longer. And it seems plot less now but it's only the first chapter!  
Ohhhhhhhh! I am so excited about my first fic! I hope you guys like it. I know Peter was not in this chapter but later I'll squeeze him in somewhere.  
Write a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
